Storm
by AKnappyNERD
Summary: High School. We all have to go to it but we never enjoy it. Well, I never did... until I met him. Everything was going great, but my one decision threw everything off and now my life is completely different. New summary, I just can't be happy
1. Welcome to My Life

"Ugghhh!!! I can't stand you anymore!" I screamed. Mom was making me mad again. She thought I had just turned 30 when in reality I had just turned 16. "Mom, I don't want to call into the stupid place!" Apparently, she decided I had to get my permit (on my birthday) when I didn't want to, and get a job that I wasn't ready for. I didn't want to grow up, I just wanted to goof around with my friends and hang out. I guess that just wasn't on her agenda.

"Jean." Oh boy, she brought out her serious voice. "You have to get a job so you will have money. Don't you want one at all? I just don't understand you, I mean, you didn't even want your permit when all your friends are counting down the days until they can get theirs!"

"Gee Mom, haven't you said this before? I'm not them." She started talking to me again, but I walked away. I wasn't hearing it. So I did something that I don't normally do. I went on a walk.

It was chilly out, the wind was biting at my nose. I was glad I had grabbed my jacket before I stormed out. The wind blew past me and it helped in calming me down. But I didn't want to stop. I wanted to get as far away from her as I could.

It started to get dark out so I turned around, reluctantly. For some reason, I just couldn't deal with all that stupid stuff my mom was throwing at me. _Go to track workouts, do drivers ed, go study, do soccer, go for a run, call the store for a job, get your permit._ The list goes on and on and I was so tired of it. She was always telling me what to do instead of letting me find my way. If she never told me, I'm pretty sure I would do it on my own.

When I got home, I went directly to the shower, avoiding the living room which is where my parents were. Dad must have gotten home while I was out. Great. I'm sure he'll want to have a 'talk' with me. They never liked me. They liked their perfect child, the middle child. _Raina._ I hated her. She was perfect in everyone's eyes except mine. She got good grades, good guys (who she messed around with), was excellent at soccer and she was a blonde. Apparently, she took all the good genes.

I was tall and skinny, just like a board. No curves at all. I had brown, boring hair and brown, boring eyes. My hair couldn't even be straight! It had to have a curve underneath and straight on top, which looks like crap. I live in Raina's shadow. Everyone constantly compares me to her and I can't live up to that . . . thing.

My oldest sister looks similar to me and is blind. I think my parents just feel sympathetic to her. She went to a special school for college. Lucky. She escaped.

The shower was warm and comforting. The steam helped me forget and the water was like a massage. It rolled down my body and took away all the pain. I hurried before I got yelled at and then sprinted up the stairs. I pulled out my warm pajamas, since they lowered the temperature in my room as punishment.

Dad walked into my room as soon as I had laid down for sleep.

"Your mother told me what you did today. What do you have to say?" He asked, slurring a little. Glad you are drunk again. Yeah I'm sure she told you. What else did she add on?

"I did nothing wrong. Like usual." The longer this went on, the more lippy I got. I just don't care anymore. He kept asking stuff, and I told him the truth, but somehow I'm always wrong. His voice got louder every time and eventually he started to hit me, like I knew he would. My face, my ribs, my stomach. It didn't matter to him. Just as long as I 'learned my lesson'.

I started to cry when he left. I sobbed until there were no more tears left. I fell asleep sometime after that.

**AN: Ok so this is new to me. Well just check out the story and please review or something. I know you are tired of hearing that but... I need to know if I'm good at this or not.**


	2. School

When I woke up, there was pain everywhere and some nasty bruises that I would have to cover up today. Thank god for make-up. I had learned how to use this stuff at age five. I was a professional now. I put the magic power over my skin while wincing in pain. I couldn't be loud. I didn't want to wake any of the royalty in my house. I grabbed a long sleeved black shirt and a grey shirt to go over it. Then I grabbed my favorite pair of skinny jeans. I had personalized this pair. Coffee stains and rips. Not too many though, I didn't want bruises to show through.

I grabbed a piece of bread and a glass of water. A boring breakfast for a boring girl. I had to hurry if I wanted to make the bus so I ran to end of the lane before I missed it.

I liked the bus for a couple reasons. For one, I didn't have to see my mom, I got to see with one of my few friends and I got to see the boy I've been trying to forget for at least a year. His name was Pete. He and I had a thing for a little while, until he got 'bored with me'. I'm still angry at him, but I can't forget the kid. I'm just a lost cause.

We finally got to the school and my friend, Denise (I call her D) and I talked about things. I liked D but I didn't trust her enough for my darkest secret. She thought I was just an Emo, misunderstood or something.

D had brown frizzy hair that she always wore in the same way, but it worked for her. She had an athletic body and she had curves. Something I was jealous of. She was wearing an aqua colored silky shirt, jeans and flats.

"So then I said yes. I can't believe it! Justin finally asked me out!" I smiled at her and congratulated her, but I couldn't talk much, it hurt. She stopped talking and walked inside. D left me outside, again, because I was incapable of pleasing her. I discreetly held my side and slowly walked inside to the nurses' office.

"Can I have an Advil?" I asked. The nurses were nice to me and gave me some. Sometimes they let me sleep in there, just because I looked crappy.

I looked around for my best friend, Leana, in the cafeteria. She was in line getting breakfast. I sat down at our usual table.

"Hey Jean!" I looked up at her. "Was it bad last night? She whispered. I had told Leana my secret, I trusted her with my whole heart. I nodded. She just sat next to me and started talking about stupid stuff that would make me smile. She always knew what to do.

Leana had beautiful brown wavy, curly hair that looked like it was professionally done. Her face was flawless and she had a bubbly personality. Today she was wearing her favorite green flowy shirt and skinny jeans with some flip flops. I had no clue how we were friends, but I was glad we were.

The bell rang so we got up and walked to our lockers. She slowed down her pace to match mine so no one would notice my pain.

"Did you hear about the new kids yet? She asked, putting in her combination.

"No." I managed to get out. Leana always knew about this kind of stuff.

"Well, there are four kids coming. Their father is a lawyer and their mother is an interior decorator. There are three boys and one girl. I don't know what they look like yet. I can't wait. I hope the guys are hot. We need some new eye candy." I smiled at my outrageous friend. Only she would think about these things.

We went our separate ways to home room. One of the new kids was in there, the girl. She was sitting next to my desk.

"Hi." She said as soon as I sat down. "My name is Molly." She stretched out her hand for me to shake it. Molly looked shorter than me (like most people) and she had black hair and a bronze complexion. Her fingernails were painted a light pink and she was wearing a cream shirt with a pink one underneath. She had on some jeans and heels to complete her outfit. I don't know how she planned on walking today but I was happy that she wasn't shunning me like most people.

"I'm Jean." I smiled at her. She didn't seem bad.

"Sounds tough. Like Jean Grey off of the X-Men."

"Yeah I guess. I've never heard it put that way but yeah." The announcements started so we had to stop talking.

Molly was in my English class and my study hall. One of her brothers, John, was in my Algebra II class. He was pretty smart, but math was my thing. Lunch finally came around and it turned out that Molly and her brothers were all in my lunch. I told her they could all sit with Leana and me since we usually sat alone.

I had finally made my way through the line when I saw the boy enter the cafeteria. He had light brown, almost golden, hair. He had the basic Emo hair, all of it to one side, but on him, it was perfection. He was tall and gorgeous. I looked away before he noticed I was staring and sat down.

Molly started waving to the boy. Oh my gosh, he is her brother?! And he is going to sit here. What do I do?! I did what any nervous girl would do. I stuffed my mouth.

"Hey Masen. This is Leana and Jean. Guys, this is my older brother, Masen."

"Hey." He said then sat down. The other brothers came in soon after. The other one's name was Derek. It turned out that only Masen and Molly were related. The other two were adopted. And Derek and Molly were already called for. They were going out with each other. Talk about awkward if it ended bad. I don't think it will though. I've only watched them for ten minutes but I have a good feeling about them.

It was mostly Molly and Leana talking about the good shops around town the whole time. The rest of us just kind of sat there and ate.

I left to go to the bathroom. I had a feeling that my lunch wasn't staying down today.

"Masen, go walk Jean to the bathroom. She doesn't look that great." Molly said. I could kill her right now.

"No, that's ok, you don't have to do that." I said. I was panicking. I really didn't want this gorgeous boy to see my lunch _twice._

"I don't mind." He said as he got up. "I'll walk you to the nurse's." I couldn't believe it. It's just my luck.

"You know, I probably just need some fresh air." I said when we were far enough away that Molly wouldn't hear us. "Some good ol' fashioned oxygen should help." I smiled at him. God, he was hot.

"Maybe." He smirked. Could he really see through me that easily? I always hid my emotions and pain and no one could ever read me, but this kid just happens to come along and see through my entire facade. Wow.

We walked outside into the sun where a bunch of kids were sitting around. It was nice out which meant there would be nowhere to sit _alone_. Not that I'd want to. That would be too scary.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Oh, right. I'm supposed to be sick.

"Better. Thank you, for walking out with me." How dumb did I sound?

"No problem." He shrugged. We stood out there for another ten minutes before we had to go back in. Lunch was almost over.

"So what class do you have next?" I asked, trying not to be all awkward like I know I was. Come on, I mean I have this bruise on my side and I'm super shy. I can't trust a lot of people so I just ignore most of them.

"I have . . . " He had to get out his schedule. "Gym."

"I do too." I said, silently jumping up and down inside.

"Good." He smiled. "I hope you are on my team."

"Hah. Maybe not today . . . " I trailed off.

"Why not?" Oh crap, I said too much. Now I had to think of a cover-up story.

"I fell down my stairs and got some nasty bruises. It kind of hurts so I don't think I'll be running a lot. Or anything." I explained.

"Oh." He said.

**AN: Hello people reading the story! Ok so, I'm getting the hang of this thing so just bear with me. Let me know what you think of the story!**


	3. Gym and More

I walked into the locker room and wasn't acknowledged like usual. That never bothered me. I liked being invisible. I didn't have to make up so many lies that way.

I went to my locker and pulled out my clothes then headed for the bathroom stalls. I like to think I'm invisible but I'm not and someone was sure to notice my bruises. Hey, teenagers aren't as dumb as they act. Just a message for any people who are confused.

After my painful change, I went out to the gym and sat down, waiting for instructions. I leaned back and closed my eyes. It wouldn't hurt to rest for a minute right? But that of course became impossible when Nate and Jeff walked in. They were the clown jockeys. All muscle and no brains. And of course, they had to pick on the weakest looking person in the room, me.

"Hey Jean! Catch!" They had thrown a basketball at my head and the only reason it hit me was because I decided to be stupid for a moment and look in their general direction. And I wasn't kidding about the muscle comment. It hurt, but I dealt with this stuff all the time.

Of course, they thought it was hilarious.

"Jean, are you ok?" Someone asked.

"Yeah, they aren't _that_ strong." I said. I looked at who had spoken. Of course, its pretty boy. He smiled like I said that out loud or something. Did I?

"Alright, everyone sit down so we can get the first day over with." The gym teacher, Mr. Smitt said. He came over and started handing out papers. "I need these back by Wednesday _signed_. Ok, for today we will do something harmless." I rolled my eyes. Nothing in gym could be harmless. "Volleyball." Well at least it's not a contact sport.

Mr. Smitt put us on teams and thank goodness I wasn't on the burly twins team. I was a little disappointed I wasn't on Masen's however. . .

I started in the back left corner so I wouldn't have to do anything. But of course, the ball kept coming to me. I didn't do horrible, but I didn't do wonderful either. Every couple minutes we would have to change courts. Finally, I got to the one I didn't want to go against. The dumb duo. How they managed to get on the same team, I haven't a clue. Probably sucked up to the teacher.

Our team lost, big surprise. I hurried to the locker so they wouldn't bother me. I turned around to make sure they weren't coming out and glimpsed some tasty light brown hair. Oh, man.

The rest of the day crawled by real slow compared to lunch and gym. There was only one more class left. Hallelujah. This was my only art class for the year, drawing. I always liked art because I could do whatever I felt and not get in trouble for it. Splatter paint? No problem.

I walked in and took one of the seats in the back where no one would bother me. I put down my head and rested. I heard someone pull out the chair next to me.

"Still not feeling good?" I heard a honey-like voice speak to me. I looked up and sure enough, there he was in all his god-like glory.

"Are you stalking me Masen?" I asked, smirking.

"Perhaps." He smiled. The teacher called the class to order so we had to stop talking. Hah. Like that was going to happen. I kept glancing over to see what he was doing.

Mrs. Halloway handed out more papers to get signed and told us to do whatever we felt like doing as long as it was productive.

Turns out, he's perfect. Who knew? He got some paper, a graphite pencil and an eraser. He told me to face him.

"I don't know why you would want to draw me. I mean, I probably just ruin the poor paper."

"Nonsense. Now sit still."

I did. What else could I do? It was the first day, there was no homework, and I wasn't feeling very creative today. So I started to memorize his face. I know, creeper right?

He had a crease at the bridge of his nose, to show he was concentrating. His eyes were the darkest blue and I felt like they were the ocean and I was swimming in them. His hair started to fall in front of his face so I pulled it back without thinking. He looked up.

"It was in your face . . . " I muttered. He smiled.

The bell rang and I hurried out to my locker. I already embarrassed myself enough times today.

**AN: Hey glad you got to chapter three and don't worry if you don't like whats going on right now, the exciting stuff is coming up. They can't stay human forever!**


	4. Long walks through the woods

Leana was waiting for me at my locker. She was about ready to explode with questions. I don't know why, it's not like much has happened. My day started out crappy and it got better, but I'm sure it will end just as bad. Oh, well. I shouldn't be raining on her parade.

"How was your day?" She asked as I reached for my lock.

"Fine. Average."

"Oh, come on! I know that something interesting happened!" She pressed on.

"What happened with you?" I hoped to distract her.

"I'm not forgetting to ask you again on the bus." She said with determination. "But since you asked, I'll tell you. John, you know, one of the new boys, is in my English, Science and French class! He is soooo hot. It's too bad you aren't in my French. But anyway, I was sitting there, doing my homework, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. And wouldn't you know it? It's Him! He said 'Hi' then asked for a pencil. Oh my goodness, he is so hot. He is hotter than the sun I'm sure." She kept going on about this boy while we were walking. I was just glad I didn't have to talk.

He was already on the bus. Pete. He was listening to his music already, gazing out the window. I wasn't sure if I would ever get over him. He's scarred me. I sighed as I sat down.

"Is it still bad?" Leana asked.

"Which thing?" She moved her eyes in the direction of Pete. "Yes. I don't know what to do about it. It just hurts so much. Worse than . . . " I trailed off, knowing she would understand.

"Well. We will just have to get you a man then." She declared I laughed at that. Who would want me? I was just baggage.

The rest of the ride passed by quickly. Leana could tell I didn't want to talk so she had pulled out a book. I got out my mp3 player and put on some Screamo. It helped me to . . . not feel. It really helped.

The bus stopped and Pete got off. I never looked at him when he could tell, but I always watched him get off. I know I sound stalkerish but I can't help myself. I want to kiss the kid, but I want to punch his pretty face in just as much. I mean, he is the reason I am the way I am. I started wearing darker colors, listening to more Emo music, and just acting different completely.

Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't change who I am now, but I wonder how I would be if he had never affected me. I'm sure I would be a little happier, but it's too hard to imagine.

The bus pulled up to my stop and I hurried off. I wanted to be in my room before Mother Dearest got home and told me to do things again. Sometimes, the things she says aren't that bad but other days. . .

Today must've been my lucky day. There was no one inside the house and Mom had left a message on the answering machine saying that she and Dad wouldn't be home until late! It was wonderful outside so I decided to go on another walk. I was going to clear my head of all Pete-related items and start fresh. My brain was all dusty and it was time to clean it out.

I decided to walk towards the woods again. It was cooler there and more peaceful. I listened to the birds chirping and squirrels hurrying through the leaves on the ground. I imagined that I was free of any bonds that held me back, I could go wherever I pleased.

There was a trail to my left that went deep into the woods, away from the road. I guess it was just a stupid impulse, but I turned off and went in that general direction.

Every once in a while I would check behind me to see if anyone was following, like it was secret or something. Of course, there was no one there. But I'm just paranoid.

I kept walking until the woods started to part. It was getting brighter and there was a clearing up ahead. I walked into the sun and threw my hands into the air, laughing. I must be insane. I laid down on the grass and gazed at the sky. _That cloud looks like an angel . . . _I smiled at that and laughed. Right. Angels.

I closed my eyes for a minute; I was wiped out. The light was getting dimmer so I opened my eyes. There were grey storm clouds above me, where the sun was. How could they have gotten there that quickly? A few seconds ago, it was a perfect day, now it's going to hurricane? What is this?

I got up but was watching the sky closely. It kept getting darker and darker and I was getting a little freaked out.

Then, searing, scorching pain. I heard a loud bang and then it went the darkest it could.

**AN: Oh man, here comes some changes! Any ideas or help that you can offer would be awesome. I love being inspired!**


	5. The change

When I woke up, it was dusk. I was going to be late home and get yelled at, I'm sure. I ran home, ignoring the pain I already had.

"Where have you been young lady?!" My mother screamed at me when I walked in the door. "I was worried sick!" Uh-huh. Sure you were. You were just mad that I didn't have your precious dinner done by the time you got home.

"Sorry." I muttered. "I went for a walk and got lost." I said.

"Well, don't do it again. Go to your room." Thank God this was my punishment. I sprinted up the stairs and grabbed some clothes. I felt so dirty and grimy right now there is no way I'm not getting a shower.

I looked in the mirror and sighed. I looked like crap. Well, water is the miracle liquid.

I finally got the water temperature just right and I climbed in. I have this ritual of laying down for a bit in the shower, until I was warm. Then I scurried to be clean.

I jumped out and quickly got dressed because it was freezing compared to the nice hot shower. I walked to the mirror again to see if I improved at all.

I gasped. _My eyes had changed color_. Instead of the brown they usually were, they were a dark mysterious purple. My hair was really shiny and had more highlights. And there was another thing. I had a mark that went down through my eye. It kind of resembled a lightning bolt but I wasn't sure. I found another one on the small of my back. They looked like . . . air. That's what it reminded me of. Graceful, elegant, and really noticeable. How was I going to hide this?

I heard the door slam downstairs and decided to worry about this later. I got dressed then went to my room and closed the door. I quickly shut off my lights and laid down facing the wall so they couldn't see my face if they came in. I heard some shouting then more slamming and then nothing. I closed my eyes and dozed off again.

_I was in the sky, watching everything pass me by below. It was a freeing, uplifting feeling and I laughed._ _Everything looked so small. I started zooming up and down, faster and faster. Then I wondered how I was doing this. I looked around me and noticed that I had huge dark black-purple wings. I had wings. I could get away. I smiled even more. This was too good to be true._

My alarm clock went off. Of course it was too good to be true, it was a dream. Welcome back to reality Jean. I ran my hands through my hair and found a twig in it. That's not normal. I ignored and walked to my mirror but stumbled. For some reason, I had gotten super-mega weak for a second. I felt like poop. I got up and tried again.

My hair had gotten darker. I brushed that rats nest out and straightened it a bit. I started to put on cover up and decided to put that on my weird scar too. I quickly grabbed some skinny jeans and a striped tee with some flats.

I hurried out the door; I noticed I was later than usual and I needed to make the bus. I grabbed a small snack on my way out and barely made the bus. I sat in my usual seat (forth from the back, on the left) and pulled out my music. I noticed I didn't charge it and became immediately depressed. It died in the next few minutes and I was forced to ride in silence.

Pete got on. I noticed he did a double take. I didn't look that different did I? I mean, I actually had curves now for some reason but I was still me. He still hated me right? He sat in front of me. I just leaned my head on the window and closed my eyes. Could never have enough sleep.

"Hey are you new?" I snapped my eyes open. Pete was talking to me.

"No." I mumbled.

"Oh. Well then who are you? I don't think I've seen you before." He smiled at me. Oh. So now he decided to notice me.

"Hi. I'm Jean." I snapped at him. "Remember? The girl you hate." It felt good to snap at him. Felt good to see him recoil a little from my poisonous words.

"Oh. Did you dye your hair? It looks good."

"No."

"Contacts?"

"No."

"Well then what did you do?" He asked, getting tired with me.

"I forgot about you. Works wonders on the complection. You know, you really have no idea how much you really hurt me, do you? The only reason you are noticing me now is because I'm different. My outside might have changed but my inside will never change. That's called inner beauty." I stopped. He stared at me.

"I'm sorry." He said then turned back around. Maybe there is hope for him yet.

D got on the bus. She squealed at my new appearance and said I looked great. Then she started talking about her life and things I don't really want to know about but I let her. Anything to allow me to think.

Ok. So I got these . . . 'scars.' My appearance has changed. My attitude has changed a little, but it's just more confidence. My vision has improved. Everything just looked clearer. What else has changed about me? There's only one way to find out.

**AN: I hope I'm not making this too predictable. I want you guys too be like "Oh my jesus! how does she do that?!" Reviews man.**


	6. Whats New

I climbed out and hurried into the school with my head down. I didn't want anyone to notice and I needed to talk to Leana.

"Oh my God, Jean, what did you do to yourself? You look hot!"

"Thanks Leana. To tell you the truth . . . " I leaned in, "I did nothing. I woke up like this. Do you think you can come over tonight? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, but can't you tell me now? I'm dying of anticipation."

"No. There are too many people around."

"Ok. I'll wait."

The bell rang so we hurried to grab our things from our lockers.

"Jean, you look different. What did you do?" Was all I heard today. I also got hit on numerous times (which I wasn't used to) and someone grabbed my butt (which I definitely didn't want to happen again).

It was finally time for Lunch and I was looking forward to it. Not because I would be in the spotlight again (I hate that), but I would get to hear what Masen would say.

"I still can't get over your make over. You look so awesome." Molly told me again.

"Jean?" I turned around to look at Masen.

"Umm . . . Hi Masen." Real smooth. "What's up?"

"You look different." He wasn't showing emotion on his face.

"Yeah, I've been told that today. I look different, but I don't feel any different."

"Oh." He sat down next to John who was sitting next to Leana. I tried to hide that I was disappointed but it was hard. Leana and Molly talked the whole time today because I wouldn't speak. I got up to go outside before class. For some reason, I really felt I needed to see the sky.

I got closer to the sun pooling in and felt the warmth tingling my skin. It felt good. I heard foot steps following me so I looked behind me. There was Masen.

"What do you want?" I asked. He said nothing. Only stared at me. "What?" I said.

"I don't know. . . " He trailed off. "Come with me."

"Why?"

He didn't answer me. He just grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the nearest bathroom. He shoved me in.

"Go look in the mirror." I gave him a weird look but did what he told me to.

There was no one in there. Thank goodness because after I looked in the mirror, I screamed. My eyes weren't the dark purple they were this morning, they were black. Entirely black. There was no white in my eyes at all. I focused a little bit trying to get my eyes to change back. I tried but nothing was working. I started to cry. I looked one last time in the mirror and noticed that they had turned to a blue color.

"I see what you meant." I muttered when I walked out. Masen was waiting for me outside.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. They just changed color. They're blue now." He lifted my head up to look into my eyes.

"Whoa. They just went back to the purple. But it's more of a deep purple instead of the dark purple." I blushed. When would this end?

"Well. We should probably go to class. . . " I said, walking away. I didn't know what to do. What was wrong with me?

I pulled out my clothes and hurried to the stalls to change. More people were looking at me and I couldn't stand it. I hate being in the spotlight. I looked down to make sure none of my bruises were showing. I couldn't find them. The bruises were gone. Don't get me wrong, I was thrilled but bruises do not heal in one day. I didn't think about it and hurried to the gym.

I met Molly in the hallway later before class. She had asked if I wanted to come over sometime and was giving me directions. I told her I would try. Couldn't say anything else though.

It was finally Ninth period and I was really looking forward to this class. I had forged my Mom's signature on all my papers and this was the last bunch to hand in. Mrs. Halloway told us to do whatever we were doing yesterday. I pulled out a paper.

"You left pretty quick yesterday. Don't you want to see the picture?" I heard Masen ask me.

"Sure." I smiled. He pulled out the paper and then his face fell. "What's wrong" I asked.

"It doesn't look right anymore." He frowned but then replaced it with a smile. "Well at least now we have a before and after picture." He held it up for me to see and I gasped.

It was a perfect picture of what I looked like . . . Yesterday. Now I saw all the differences. I was surprised by how much I _had_ changed. I loved how I looked now though. It felt right. The old me looked like what I had always felt. A prisoner. Now I looked and felt free. I loved it.

I smiled at him. He started to open his mouth to say something when a massive pain shot through my head. It felt like someone was compressing it. I doubled over in pain, holding my head. Everyone gathered around me and kept asking if I was alright. Did I look ok?!

And just like that, like it had never been there, it was gone and I was perfectly fine. I kept my head down and asked if I could go to the nurse. Of course, Mrs. Halloway said yes and Masen decided to come with to 'make sure I would make it ok.' I didn't argue.

"What happened?" He asked once we were outside.

"I don't know. It was probably just a headache."

"I doubt it. It looked like it really hurt." I hadn't looked up yet. But the concern in his voice made me and his face went from caring to curious in two seconds flat. "Did you get a tatoo too?"

"No, why?"

"Because that's what it looks like." For the second time today, I went to the bathroom to check my appearance. He was right of course and I had no idea what was going on with me.

**AN: Well I hope you are enjoying this! Reviews please (I know that gets annoying.) **

**Oh, and I'm going to be putting this on fictionpress too now (Thanks calicat!) so hopefully I'll get my feedback but I'll keep loading it on here too just in case.**


	7. The Laws of Physics Hate Me

I pulled out my cover up that I had and applied it to my face so nobody would notice. Or at least, I tried. Every time I put some on it just disappeared. It almost as if it didn't want to be covered.

After the tenth time, I gave up. It just wasn't worth it and the day was almost over anyway. I walked out and Masen was waiting.

"I thought you would have left by now." I said.

"Nope. I want to know what's going on with you."

"Good luck finding out. I don't even know what's going on."

"Well, why don't we find out?" I looked up at him.

"There you are Jean! I've been looking everywhere!" Leana said.

"Hey."

"Are you ready to go? Come on! You said we were going to your house. Let's go!" I quickly gave Masen my number while Leana grabbed my arm and started dragging me away. I waved bye to Masen and tried to think about what might have happened if my best friend (who I was hating at the moment) hadn't cut in.

I sat on the bus listening to my music, ignoring my friend for the moment. We would have plenty of time to talk later. The bus ride took longer than usual; the one little girl forgot to get off at her stop and we had to turn around. I looked over at Leana and she was practically bursting with anticipation.

She made me run to the house when we got home and then we scurried to my room where she locked the door. She turned to me and gave me the most devilish look ever.

"Spill."

"There's something wrong with me."

"What do you mean? I thought you just got a make over or something."

"No. Hey, I have a question. Is there a mark on my face?"

"Well, yeah but I thought you had put it there. I didn't know what to think."

"I have no clue what's going on with me. I went for a walk the other day and ended up going down that trail in the woods. It just seemed so peaceful. It was all nice and sunny one minute and then I laid down for a bit and it got super cloudy. I got up and started walking away, then I blacked out. I woke up later and rushed home. I got a shower and went to bed. I got up this morning like this!" I said pointing at my body.

"That's got to be one of the weirdest things I've ever heard." She said, mouth agape. "So you didn't go out and get a make over?"

"No!" I sighed. "Can we watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah."

Whenever Leana came over, we were allowed to do anything we wanted because Mom and Dad didn't want anyone to know that they treated me bad. So I was treated like a normal kid. I never asked her over just because of this (even though it was a nice upside), Mom would've found out eventually.

We ended up watching a romantic comedy and falling asleep in front of the TV.

_I was in the sky again. But this time was different. I was scared. I kept turning around, waiting to find something horrible. I flew away but couldn't seem to shake the feeling. I looked back once more and saw Masen. Well, it was him but then again . . . He was being held by someone but I couldn't see their face. It was hidden from me. My vision started to go black and I screamed._

"Jean! Jean, wake up! It's just a dream! Wake up!" Leana was shaking me awake. I awoke with a start.

"What happened?"

"Apparently you had a bad dream." She chuckled. "Or a really good one."

"Oh my God, Leana! I can't believe you!" I laughed at her, throwing a pillow in her general direction. "Well, shall we make chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Hmmm . . . We shall."

Chocolate chip pancakes were a tradition whenever my friend came over. We had started this about three years ago and now, we just couldn't stop. The melted chips combined with the sweetness of the syrup was mouth watering and impossible to resist.

Leana had to leave soon after we ate because she had a family reunion to go to. She asked me to come, but I didn't want to intrude. Plus, I wanted to go back to the meadow to see if I could figure out what happened.

Mom and Dad were still asleep from when they got home late last night so I just left them a note so they knew where I went. That way they don't think I ran away . . . again. Last year, I decided to go for a bike ride. I forgot to leave a note and when I got home, there was cops at the house. It was all a front. A facade that they put up.

It was sunny out and there was a slight breeze. Over all it was a nice day out. I hurried down the road, anxious to get to my secret spot.

I got there in about twenty minutes. It didn't usually take me this long but I kept stopping to look at little random things on the path; flowers, bugs, leaves. I also kept thinking about Masen and getting sidetracked. I almost missed the turn off into the forest I was so distracted.

I walked into the center of the field and held out my arms again. I had that tingly feeling from earlier, when the sun was hitting my skin. It felt so surreal. I pretended I could fly and jumped into the air. I kept jumping, expecting to go higher. I opened my eyes and concentrated.

I jumped higher than I ever had. My back felt like it was ripping open and I cried out in pain. I felt myself falling towards the ground. Gravity is so gay.

**AN: oh man, I bet you totally know whats going on but you want me to verify. She totally just insane in the membrane. Have fun with this guys! **


	8. Remember

I pulled my face off the ground and brushed myself off. Then I realized what I had done. I had jumped higher than all of the trees, fell to the ground (hard) and _survived._ I wasn't sure what was wrong with me. I was a freak. In a matter of hours I had gone from loser to freak of nature. I got to my feet and looked around again, making sure there was no one around. I still felt like someone was watching me.

I felt like an idiot but, I sat down on the ground and relaxed. I _meditated_. I know, I must be insane or something to believe something this cool could happen to me. But I figured since so much had already changed, why couldn't something else happen? I pictured everything in my life being perfect. My Dad becoming sober, my Mom getting . . . help. Mason with me. My life going the why I thought it should. Then I let everything drift and I stopped thinking.

The world around me disappeared as I fell into a coma-like sleep. I felt my subconscious taking over and so was another part of me. Everything went black but it was comfortable and I couldn't pull back now.

"Sleep..."

I woke in the meadow in the same spot, same position. _I was so sure I had moved_. I felt like I had a headache. That's when everything rushed back to me. I know what I am. I know what I can do. And more importantly, I know why I've been so paranoid.

The very first thing I remembered was that I was Nephelium. When I had blacked out, I had been hit with lightning and it sped up my progress. I wasn't supposed to find out about this until my eighteenth birthday and I was seventeen. But I was also something else. That part I wasn't sure about yet. From what I understood, it would come to me later in life. Since I was Nephelium, I had wings and some other powers. When my eyes changed color, it was showing an emotion change. My appearance changed because of my angel side. I also knew that I would get some more powers but I wasn't sure what they were yet. It all depended on my decisions.

There was something in my kind's past, something dangerous. It's killed so many of us off and I don't know what they are. I just know that they are out there and they have killed almost all of my kind. There was only a few of us now.

_Snap_. I spun in the direction of the noise. Something was out there. I had been right. I didn't know what it was but I needed to get out of there and fast. I searched my brain for what I needed to know and unfurled my wings for the first time.

My wings were as black as the night but when the sun shined on them, they had a dark purple tint to them. I snapped them out and jumped into the air. Then I did what was natural, I moved them up and down until I was above the clouds. It was glorious. Liberating. I could go anywhere now.

But me being stupid and responsible, I went home. I circled the house a while, making sure that no one was around. I was finally satisfied and landed in the backyard.

_Oh crap, how do I make them go away?_ I was freaking out, pacing back and forth, trying to get them to go back in so I could go inside. I decided to just run for it to my room. Hopefully there is no one inside.

I folded my wings in and then sprinted in. I didn't even look around for anyone. I was thinking with a one-track mind.

Two more steps and . . . made it! I can't believe it. I silently celebrated then grabbed some clothes and hurried to get a shower quick. Just a note, don't sleep on the ground. It's dirty.

Getting in the shower was . . . painful. Trying to hold my wings in, then trying to get underneath them was a little challenging. It took me a little longer than usual because of that, but I was finally clean. I dried off then picked up my clothes. Here was another dilemma. How am I going to get a shirt on? I looked at my other on I had ripped off. It was in shreds now. There was no way I was going to be able to get one on so I just abandoned that idea. I had grabbed a bra so I put that on and the rest of my pajamas and hurried back to my room.

I sat down on my bed and realized how wiped I really was. Today had been exhausting. I collapsed and drifted away once more.

_I opened my eyes and finally realized where I was. I was on the astral plane. Here, I could meet anyone, or rather, their minds, and speak to them through their dreams. There was a giant hallway with doors on each side to give me entrance to their dreams. I started thinking of people and their doors would show up at my sides. I entered Leana's door first._

_Everything was a burst of color and then it was calm. There was nothing around me, so I kept walking ahead. _

"_Hey Jean!" I turned around and there was my best friend. She was in front of her closet rummaging through her clothes. "Can you help me? I have to find the perfect outfit to wear so I can go with the rubber ducky to the llama ball." She said with a serious face on. Well this is Leana's dreams and she is a little weird..._

_I helped her to find an outfit then moved on. Next I went to Mom's door. I borrowed some of Leana's dream stuff to change my appearance and went to convince my Mom that if she didn't change her attitude, something bad was going to happen. I did the same thing to Dad._

_I finally decided to try for Mason's room. I thought hard about it, closing my eyes, waiting for it to appear. The hallway was blank when I opened my eyes. Where is his door? I tried again. Nothing. His door was nowhere to be found. I thought about my door again and went back to my dreams, enjoying the time I had left._

**AN: Hey guys, hope you liked chapter eight. thanks for the support and lets keep going! **

**And hey man. press the magic button and let me know what you think.**


End file.
